


An Open Mind

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Down The Rabbit Hole [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hypnotism, Mind Palace, Mycroft-centric, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a discussion with John captures his curiosity, Sherlock plans to delve into Mycroft's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Mind

Sherlock lay on top of his bed covers that night, thinking about his and John's earlier conversation. Did he still have the skills to hypnotize Mycroft as he had all of those years ago? Would he be able to get through Mycroft's tough mental barriers?

As he considered the task, he began to put together a plan. He wanted to try it, if only to get one up on his insufferable elder brother. The plan would require the utmost secrecy and delicacy if he didn't want Mycroft to realize what he was planning to do. Even he wouldn't deny that Mycroft was a master of deduction so he knew he'd have to be careful not to alert the government official of any wrong-doing.

\---

"Tea, Mycroft?" John offered, getting to his feet when he saw Mycroft enter with his umbrella in hand.

"Yes, thank you, John. No-" Mycroft replied.

"No sugar, yes, I know." John said with a smile, walking into the kitchen and setting the kettle to boil. He quietly made tea, putting the teabags into the cups before he added the boiling water from the kettle. He waited for a few minutes before he got the teabags out, allowing them to infuse the water with their flavour. He added a little milk to each and stirred before he carried two cups through, one for Mycroft and one for Sherlock. He placed them down before he went back for his own cup.

Mycroft made himself comfortable in John's armchair and glanced over at Sherlock before he picked up his cup of tea.

"No snide comment, brother?" he smirked, sipping at the tea.

"Not today, brother dear, you're not worth the effort." Sherlock replied sarcastically, watching Mycroft drink the tea.

John sat down on the sofa and sniffed his tea a little, "That's not PG. Did you swap the teabags?" he asked Sherlock.

"Yes, they're from a client. Chamomile with just a hint of a sedative. Don't drink it." Sherlock replied to John. He got up from his chair and leaned over to pluck the mostly empty mug from Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft had relaxed considerably into the armchair, the sedative working perfectly on his exhausted body.

"You drugged Mycroft? Why?" John asked, putting the mug down and getting to his feet, "Won't we be arrested for harming The British Government?"

"Don't be ridiculous, John." Sherlock scoffed, "I've not harmed him. It's an experiment."

Sherlock reached forward and took his brother's wrist, feeling his pulse. He withdrew a watch on a chain and began to swing it in front of Mycroft's eyes, perfectly in time with the man's pulse. He spoke quietly, trying to relax and reassure his brother.

"Well that was easy." Sherlock admitted, looking down at Mycroft.

"I thought you said that he has barriers?" John asked, watching Sherlock curiously.

"He does, but clearly they don't stop him from being hypnotized." Sherlock replied. He sat on the edge of his chair and kept hold of Mycroft's wrist, feeling his brother's relaxed pulse.

"So what now?" John asked. He disagreed with Sherlock's actions but he was curious about Mycroft's mind.

"Now I'm going to see if I can get him to tell me something private. A secret, perhaps?" Sherlock replied.

Although the two brothers were always feuding, it was obvious to John how much they cared about one another. Every word that Sherlock spoke was careful and considered. There were no snide remarks and harsh comments now he had Mycroft at his most vulnerable.

It took Sherlock almost 20 minutes to get through Mycroft's tight mental barriers.

"It's exactly as I thought." Sherlock explained to John, "His barriers aren't as effective against gentle hypnotism. They probably work extremely well in a torture scenario. It also seems that he's sentimental. I think he's built a path for me specifically."

"Why would he do that? Surely that's a weakness?" John asked.

"Yes, obviously. Clearly he's not as detached as he likes to believe that he is." Sherlock responded, "Now for the fun part. Tell me a secret, Mycroft, something you've never told anyone."

"I still have a book from Oxford University. I've yet to return it." Mycroft responded, his voice relaxed and lacking any of its usual menace.

John laughed, "That's his most exciting secret?" he said.

"Clearly. Dearest brother, you are far more formal than even I expected." Sherlock said with a chuckle, "Mycroft, tell me what you think of Sherlock."

"Clever. More clever than he realizes. I'm proud of him. I miss being close to him. I regret some of my previous actions." Mycroft responded.

"Sentiment." Sherlock muttered, clearly no longer enjoying himself, "Mycroft, when I count down from 5 to 0 you will wake."

John looked at Sherlock, sensing that his relationship with Mycroft was still a sore subject.

"5...4...3...2...1...0." Sherlock counted steadily, letting go of Mycroft's wrist when he felt his pulse began to rise in tempo.

It took Mycroft a couple of minutes to pull himself from drowsiness and into wakefulness.

"You dropped off, brother. Did we bore you?" Sherlock said, clearing his throat a little.

Mycroft's eyes swept over John, the living room and Sherlock. It was obvious that he immediately knew what Sherlock had done.

"Did you find what you wanted? Did you enjoy playing with me?" he asked, getting to his feet and straightening his jacket.

"No, actually. It turns out that your mind is just as tedious as your personality." Sherlock replied, his tone a little more harsh than he intended.

"I would prefer it if you didn't do that again. If you need information or advice then you need only ask." Mycroft said, walking to the door.

"Leave, Mycroft. I'm done with you." Sherlock replied dismissively.

"Sherlock-" Mycroft started.

"No." Sherlock replied sternly.

Mycroft nodded to himself and left the flat without another word.

John turned to Sherlock, "What was that all about? There was no need to send him away so harshly." he said.

"Sentiment doesn't suit Mycroft." Sherlock replied, "There are far too many old scores for us to be as we were. He should know that."


End file.
